The Other John
by johnshuckingwatson
Summary: What happens when Sherlock finds a little door, leading to a perfect world? Will he give in to the other universe? Oh but Sherlock has yet to know. Perfection comes within a web of lies.


**Hey guys, so first fanfiction, hi. Yeah this story has a reference to Coraline, and rights go to BBC and Coraline.**

It was a quiet day at 221B. John was at his and Mary's house and Sherlock was left at home. Bored. He picked up his violin and started to play. A song he had been composing for John. The man he loved so much. As he slid the bow across the strings, he thought of John. John was all he could think of. At least he was happy with Mary, and Sherlock knew he should not be so selfish and take away John's happiness. Because happiness was all John ever deserved. But what about him? No, he derived true happiness by seeing John's smile.

As he played his melody, he suddenly heard a subtle creak and scratching on the floor. He froze and turned to the noise slowly. He realised it was just a locked door to the attic that had been locked since he moved in. He scoffed and went back to playing. However, this time there was pounding from the door. Low thumps and hollow sounds. He picked up a gun and moved to the door. He twisted the handle although he knew that it would be locked. Much to his surprise, the door swung open, reavealing a pitch black tunnel. Something about the tunnel drew him in, beckoning him with wisps of wind. He slowly crept forward, and soon was crawling through the tunnel.

He arrived on the other side at a place that... looked exactly like 221B. Sherlock sighed. He must have went in a circle. His violin was left where he put it and everything was the same. He picked up his violin and continued playing. "Sherlock?" His bow froze for the second time. "John, I thought you had moved in with Mary," he remarked, without turning his head around. He heard John sigh. "Well, I missed you." Sherlock turned around in surprise, with the violin on his shoulder. However he did not see John. Instead, he saw a man who looked like John, but with buttons for eyes. He immediately took out his gun and cocked it. "You are not John, who are you?" Sherlock demanded. The man put his hands up. "I'm other John, Sherlock!" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Don't be stupid. Even John is smarter than you. Now tell me the truth." Other John pouted. "Don't believe me? Fine." Other John suddenly grabbed Sherlock's brown curls and kissed him forcefully. Sherlock nearly melted under other John's warm, soft lips. But Sherlock broke apart. "No this is wrong. First, you have Mary. Second you're not the John I know." Other John giggled. "Screw Mary, I love you Sherlock. And you still don't believe me?" Other John pulled Sherlock in for another kiss that made Sherlock finally give in. "Sherlock Watson, how does that sound?" Other John smirked. "Oh you assume that I will be submissive? Don't be stupid." Other John laughed a hearty laugh. "That's my Sherlock, my smart ass!" Sherlock smiled. "I must be dreaming," Sherlock muttered. "No you are not my darling Sherlock, " other John whispered. Pretty soon, Sherlock had forgotten about other John and his black button eyes.

The next day, it was the sunshine that woke Sherlock up. He opened his eyes to his old room and sat up. Alone. He shook his head. So it was a dream, for John could never love him. Then, there were a few raps at the door and other John walked in. Sherlock blinked in surprise. So it wasn't a dream. "Morning Sherlock!" other John walked to him and planted a kiss on Sherlock's cheek. "John." "Come on darling up you get!" Other John pulled him up and whisked him into a dance which Sherlock had intended to teach John. They twirled and collapsed in a fit of giggles on Sherlock's chair, with other John on his lap. They both sighed and lay on each other for a while.

The comfortable silence, however, had suddenly grown uncomfortable as other John stiffened and frowned. "Whatever is wrong John?" Sherlock asked as he kissed other John's cheek. "No, nothing." "Come on John, tell me." "Well just that eventually you will have to leave me and go back to your ordinary world, and I just don't want to say goodbye."

Sherlock started panicking. Leave this world, where everything was perfect, and where John loved him? No, he didn't want to. "No John, there must be a way. Please tell me how can I stay?" Other John's face brightened and asked "You really want to stay?" Sherlock nodded his head frantically. He could not lose John, not again. But then other John frowned again. "No, it is too dangerous." Sherlock looked at other John and kissed him. "John. I have faced danger. I need you."

Other John beamed and took a box out of his pocket. Inside were two buttons. "Well you could let me sew buttons onto your eyes! Then you can stay with me forever!" Other John smiled a lopsided smile. A nagging doubt in Sherlock's head said not to believe other John, but he ignored it. "Yes John! Please!" John smiled and leaned in, putting a needle through Sherlock's eyes.

Compared to a knife, the pain was so much worse. Sherlock screamed, "John! I am in pain! So much pain! Stop it please!" But other John continued. "Just a little more darling Sherlock," he soothed. Sherlock continued squirming and slapped other John's hand away. His world was dark, so dark. He missed the light. He tried to find his way to the door that brought him here. He heard other John screaming his name in rage and chasing after him. But he could not stop. He needed to stop the pain. He found the door, the little door at the end. He threw it open, shot at other John and crawled quickly to the end. Finally he met solid ground, but it was too late. He collapsed onto the floor, with blood streaking from his eyes.

"Sherlock? Sherlock oh god what happened to you?" he heard John say, but he wasn't sure if it was John or other John. He felt John collapse onto him. "Sherlock! Sherlock! Please wake up! Sherlock!" Another cackle was heard along with a gun click. "It is too late. Even if I remove the buttons now." He heard a gun shot. "Now who the hell are you?!" "Oh John, tell me. How stupid you are, not realising that all along, Sherlock wanted you. Now he has fallen into my trap, another idiot, falling into a perfect world, only to find it was a weave of lies. Too bad John. Sherlock is as good as gone."

He heard John rage. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO SHERLOCK?!" A thump was heard as John pushed other John to the wall. Sherlock started to speak. "He... told... me... that... he... loved... me." More blood leaked out of his eyes as the pain crashed again and Sherlock Holmes cried. John stared steely at other John, and uppercut him. Hard. Sand started leaking out of other John's nose as John repeatedly beat up other John and tied him to a chair. When other John was weak John crouched to Sherlock and carefully tore the half sewn buttons out. Blood was still leaking out of Sherlock's eyes as he drifted in and out of consciousness. "Greg? Yeah someone tried to murder Sherlock, and fetch an ambulance for two. The murderer might have fallen out of the window." Other John laughed. "You can never save him!" John slapped him. "You will tell me how to save him or I will FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!" He kicked other John and beat him up repeatedly. "I AM A SOLDIER I KILLED PEOPLE SO BEST YOU OPEN UP!" John landed a kick to other John's face and other John whimpered, "Okay okay! You must give Sherlock what he wants! But I see that you are too blind to see what! Good luck honey!" Other John sneered. What the hell could Sherlock want?! He was Sherlock for gods sake!

"SHERLOCK! THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER! LESTRADE NEEDS YOU! COME ON SHERLOCK!" Other John laughed. "You are an idiot John Watson." John punched other John again. Sand was all over his fist, all leaked out from other John's face. That was when he realised.

He ran to Sherlock and planted a full kiss on his lips. "Sherlock please wake up! I know I said one more miracle, but please. Make it two! I need you and I love you. Please." John was crying now and kissed Sherlock again. "John..." Sherlock woke up, but barely. "Get... other... John..." John stood up and cracked his knuckles. He hoisted up the squirming other John and threw him out the window.

A loud crash could be heard and a muffled voice of Mrs Hudson. "Right on my bins! Again! Sherlock!"

The ambulance sirens soon rang, Sherlock and other John was carried into the car. "Er John, exactly how many times did that guy fall out the window?" Lestrade asked. John shrugged. "It was a blur, I lost count."

Sherlock woke up a few days later with John lying on his bed. Hs hospital bed. "John, what happened? John?" John slowly woke up, his eyes red from crying. "Sh... Sherlock? I... I... I'm sorry! I was ignorant to your feelings and I only married Mary because I thought I was straight! But now I see I bloody love you, and Sherlock, thanks for the miracle!" John hugged Sherlock tightly with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Of course I forgive you John, and I bloody love you too." Sherlock pat John's bed head and smiled.

Lestrade suddenly kicked open the door. "John! Sherlock! We thought you died! Again! Oh John! That murderer disappeared! All that was left was sand!" Sherlock considered something. "Murderer? Oh now I remember. John I'll tell you later but-" Sherlock was cut off by John's actual lips on his. Sherlock smiled inwardly. That was HIS John.


End file.
